Golden Holiday
by pettybureaucrat
Summary: Harry and Ginny house sit a deceased relative's cabin in the Sierra Nevadas for Hermione and her parents. What can they possibly find to keep themselves busy for a week, all alone? Throw in a mystery and a Susquatch, and it's a holiday they'll never forget. Harry/Ginny with a little Ron/Hermione. M for a reason.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Harry Potter. One can only wish...

"You're amazing, Harry Potter." Ginny smiled from the passenger's front seat in their rented SUV.

"Well, I've always known that," Harry smirked back. "What makes me so particularly amazing today? The half dozen orgasms I gave you last night?"

She smacked his arm.

"Watch it, witch, or I'll lose control!"

"Just like last night, huh?" Ginny laughed. "And it was only four, Harry. Not that I'm complaining. No, you actually stopped at a petrol station and asked for directions."

"We were lost." Harry stated simply.

"Hermione says Ron won't ask directions until they've ended up either at the Channel or in Scotland." Ginny snickered. "She says only two percent of men, magical or Muggle, will ever admit they're lost and ask for directions."

"Just one more reason I'm amazing, right?"

"Well, you were amazing enough to manage to snag me."

"Well, yeah, but I suppose I could have done better." He saw her glare. "But, I didn't want to." More glaring. "Actually, no one ever came close to being better than you, Gin, you know that."

It was August, and they were driving up to a lake in the Sierra Nevada mountains in California. Harry and Ron had been at an International Aurors Conference in San Francisco and Ginny and Hermione had warned them that if they didn't take them along, they'd find someone else in their place in their beds when they returned.

Ron and Harry knew they were bluffing, but took them anyway. Actually, they'd always planned to; none of them had ever been to the U.S.A. They even celebrated Ginny's twenty-second birthday while they were there.

Ginny and Hermione shopped and went sightseeing while Harry and Ron tried to stay awake during one boring talk after another. They did have lunch one day at a café that featured topless waitresses as well as an extremely erotic stage show. It was the only time Harry could ever remember Ron not eating all of a meal.

Then, in the middle of the week, Hermione had gotten a message from her parents informing her that her uncle, Henry Granger, whom they had been planning on visiting after the conference, had suddenly died and that her parents, Dan and Emma, were coming to San Francisco to settle his estate.

They arrived on Friday afternoon and since the attorneys, as Americans called solicitors and barristers, didn't do business on the weekend, they asked Harry and Ginny if they would mind driving up to the property simply to see that it was in good shape and basically 'house sit' it. They needed Hermione with them, since she was also mentioned in the will, and naturally Ron stayed with her. Dan expected the formalities would take most of next week, so would Harry and Ginny mind having a week's vacation basically free of charge.

They made token protests, of course, but the idea of being completely alone in a Muggle cabin in the mountains had them in a state of sexual euphoria. Ron simply asked that they be sure to wash all the linens before everyone else arrived. Hermione smacked him, then, made the same request, being sure to add a 'please.'

Harry knew how to drive quite well, which was handy as the roads became twistier and narrower as they climbed the mountains. Finally they crested a hill and gasped at the beautiful blue lake surrounded by snow-capped peaks and a forest of towering pines.

They made their way around the lake a short distance and saw a postal box with the name Granger and turned into the drive. The house appeared fine on the outside, but they were somewhat surprised to see another SUV with a large star and the word 'Sheriff' painted on the side doors.

They pulled up and parked and as they were getting out a rather large man in a khaki uniform and a star on his breast pocket came out of the house.

"May I help you folks?" His tone was friendly.

Harry wracked his brains to recall one of the few lectures he'd paid attention to, concerning dealing with Muggle police departments. Several forward-looking Auror departments studied Muggle police methods, sometimes finding their scientific approach superior to a purely magical one. Magical 'signatures' at crime scenes could fade quickly. DNA lasted a good deal longer, as did fingerprints.

"Well, I suppose," Harry started. "Was there a crime committed here? Has the house been burglarized?"

"Suppose you tell me why you're so interested first, and, of course, just who you are. Did you know Henry?" His tone was still polite but it was easy to tell the man wielded a great deal of authority.

"Not personally," Harry answered. "My wife and I are best friends with his niece and her parents, Dan and Emma Granger."

"You're Brits, aren't you?"

"Well, yes," Ginny said. "Mr. Granger, Henry, that is, was as well."

"Oh, I know that." The Sheriff smiled. "I always gave him a hard time about it. But, why are you here rather than his brother?"

"They have all the paperwork to settle with the solicitors, er, I mean attorneys, first. They said that could take all week. Since my wife and I were already in town for a conference, along with their son-in-law and their daughter, they asked if we'd be willing to, what was it, Gin?"

"House sit," Ginny said. "They should be here by next weekend with the solicitors and a real estate agent. They said they really had no interest in keeping the property, although I imagine there may be some of Mr. Granger's effects they might want as keepsakes."

"You have some sort of paperwork to back all this up?" The Sheriff asked.

Harry pulled out a letter from the law firm, as well as a notarized statement the Grangers had given him and the key to the house.

"Well, this all looks in order," the Sheriff agreed. "I'm Sheriff Taylor, by the way. And you are?"

"Oh, Potter, Harry Potter. My wife, Ginny." The Sheriff tipped his hat to her, which Ginny found charming, and giggled.

"Do you have a first name, Mr. Taylor?" Ginny asked.

"Yes, it's Sheriff," he deadpanned.

"Is there a problem with the house?" Harry inquired.

"No, everything inside seems fine. I'm just conducting a routine investigation."

"I understand Mr. Granger drowned. Right?" Harry asked.

"So it seems."

Harry sensed the man had some issues with this.

"You don't think that was the real cause?"

"You a cop?"

"Well, sort of," Harry temporized. "I do investigative work for a government agency in England, but I'm not authorized to do anything like that in the U.S."

Sheriff Taylor silently appraised Harry for a minute or so. "_Probably a spook of some sort_," he concluded.

"Henry loved the water," the Sheriff said. "Swam like a duck. Drowning just doesn't seem to make sense. Well, it's starting to get dark, so I'll let you folks get settled. I'll be back tomorrow or the next day at some point. There's some food in the fridge, but if you're staying a week you'll need to do some shopping. You come up the road from Route 88?"

Harry nodded.

"Turn left instead of right and that'll bring you into the village. My office is there, along with a gas station and a grocery store. Couple of camping and hunting stores, too. Bar and Grill, as well. That's about all."

"Thanks for the info." Harry said.

"Is the water alright to swim in?" Ginny asked.

"You can drink right from the lake if you want, but I warn you, Mrs. Potter, it's right cold. Snow fed, you know."

"I went to school in Scotland, I'm familiar with cold water, believe me. Thank you for all your help and attention, Sheriff. Can I call you 'Riff' for short?" Ginny asked with her snarkiest grin.

Sheriff Taylor couldn't help smiling at the beautiful redhead, thinking, "_Her husband's one lucky son-of-a-bitch having a wife like her_. _She must be a real animal in the sack_."

"I'd prefer you didn't, Miz Potter," he said. "First name's Andrew, Andy for short. Enjoy yourselves."

Harry and Ginny unloaded the SUV, not that they had all that much. They did a quick tour of the inside and chose the smallest of the three bedrooms, figuring the Grangers were entitled to the Master Suite. Further examination revealed a full kitchen, with a stairway down to a pantry which held a few canned goods.

Then they opened a door on the lake side of the house and stared in amazement at the glass-enclosed porch with a very large hot tub. Harry flicked a couple of switches on the wall and the tub began to steam and bubble.

"The hell with a shower," Ginny said, peeling off her tee shirt.

"Let me turn the lights down," Harry said, as her hands undid his belt.

They were soon naked and sank gratefully into the tub, luxuriating in the warmth and steam. They found some bath oils and added them and the scent of jasmine filled the air and the water seemed to soften, literally caressing their skin.

Ginny climbed into Harry's lap, straddling him and rubbing herself along his now hard length.

"Do you know what I want you to do, Harry Potter?" She asked as she nibbled his earlobe.

"Fuck you until you can't see straight?"

"Got it in one," she gasped as she raised her hips, grabbed his cock and slid herself down onto him.

"Fuck! Oh, fuck, yes, Gin!"

"Gods, Harry! It...it's fucking amazing! Like fucking in baby oil or something!"

Harry held Ginny's hips as she drove herself up and down on her husband's long, hard cock. The bath oil added its own lubrication to her already slick channel, making her walls quiver with pleasurable sensations she'd hardly ever experienced before.

"Fuck, Gin! So hot! So tight! I...I don't know how long..." Harry groaned.

Ginny thrust her hand between them, finding her clit and began rubbing it vigorously.

"Only a little longer, please!"

Harry held on until he felt her contract around him, rippling erotically along his length.

"NOW! Harry! NOW!" She screamed as her orgasm washed over her.

Harry thrust up into her a couple more times, roaring as he spilled into her, his cock pulsing and throbbing deep inside her as he filled her.

They kissed and kissed as they continued to thrash together in the water, slopping it over the edge of the pool. Finally, they began to slow down and finally stopped.

Ginny laid her forehead on Harry's, then kissed him long, slow and sweet.

"Who needs a bed when we have this?" She gasped. "Oh, Harry, can we get one in our place?"

"As soon as we get back, I promise!"

They eventually got out, dried off and cleaned up. Harry looked at the instructions on the heating unit and drained the tub, then set it to refilling itself.

"Just making sure I know how to do it," he said at Ginny's questioning expression. "I'm sure Ron and Hermione, hell, Dan and Emma, too, would appreciate not having to bathe in our, umm, fluids."

Ginny fixed dinner, then they sat in front of the fireplace and drank some wine; the main room included a well-stocked bar. They finally made their way to the bedroom, undressed and despite their longing to do so, fell asleep without making love.

"In the morning, Harry, I promise," Ginny said as she nestled into his chest and fell right to sleep.

True to her word, Harry awoke to the always pleasant feeling of Ginny's lips around his morning wood. As he opened his eyes, her red-fringed slit hovered above his face, the earthy aroma of her arousal filling his nostrils. He pulled her hips towards him, his tongue tracing a leisurely path from her pink pucker, across her perineum, then her lips and finally spending several minutes circling the swollen nub of her clit.

All the while, her mouth was working its magic on him. She licked him up and down, paying especial attention to his very sensitive head. She bobbed up and down, taking him deeper every time until she actually swallowed his entire length and girth.

Harry groaned at this, wondering how in Circe's name she could take all of him; he was nearly nine inches erect. But, take him she did, nestling her nose in his raven black pubic hair.

Harry redoubled his assault on her nub, sucking it, licking it, nibbling on it. He spread her lips with his fingers and worked his tongue deeply inside her, reveling in her tangy juices.

His cock started to throb. "Gin, I...I, please!"

She slowly backed off his cock, then spun around and hovered above him. Holding her lips apart with one hand, she guided him inside her and slid down until she was fully seated on him, her fiery curls meshed with his black. She began her 'killer' routine as they called it - slowly rocking forward, then back, then left, then right, then up, then down, then a full squeeze of her muscles.

Harry lasted only three sets before spilling up into her, reaching out and squeezing the quivering bud of her clit.

"Harry! YES!" Ginny came hard, squeezing him inside her almost to the point of painfulness, but never quite. She continued her ride until he was drained, then collapsed on his chest.

"What are you going to do when I'm all old and grey, Gin?" Harry sighed. "And can't last past the first stroke?"

"There's a spell to prevent that, Harry." She grinned, kissing him deeply.

"Really?"

"Yes, really," she assured him. "If I ever think you need it, I'll use it. But, I hardly think you're over the hill at twenty-three, Harry."

They kissed a bit more, then, dressed and Ginny fixed breakfast, while Harry explored a bit more. He found another door in the pantry and upon opening it saw three racks of wine and several cases of Muggle beer and ale as well as half a dozen crates of various liquors. Apparently Henry did a fair amount of entertaining, or was a real lush.

Harry hoped it was the former.

"We're going to need to more food, Harry," Ginny said as she put his eggs and sausage in front of him and poured him a cup of coffee.

"Let's make a list. I'll go later today while you see just how cold the lake is."

"You're not swimming with me?" She looked affronted.

"It shrivels up in cold water, remember?" Now she just blushed.

"I'm sure I will one day. Remember, the Grangers asked us to do an inventory, at least a general one. One thing we won't need is any more booze. There must be a couple hundred bottles of wine and two dozen cases of beer and liquor in the pantry."

"I'd say let's have a party, but there's no one around we know, other than the Sheriff," Ginny said. "I'll make a list as I inventory the kitchen and dining room. Why don't you tackle the bedrooms?"

They did so, taking a couple of hours. Ginny then changed into her bikini, donned a robe and was walking over to the edge of the lake as Harry prepared to drive into town, when three men walked out of the woods.

The elder of them approached Harry, a rifle over his shoulder. The other two, both much younger, also had shouldered rifles and were watching Ginny as she doffed her robe and tested the water.

"Morning," the older man said. "You new around here?"

"Just arrived yesterday." Harry said neutrally.

"You friends of Henry?"

"Never met him, but he was my sister-in-law's uncle," Harry said. "She's in San Francisco right now with Henry's brother, her father, and his wife, settling the estate. You are?"

"Sam Burnett," he said, not offering to shake hands. "Them's my boys, Ike and Doug. You are?"

"Harry Potter."

"You sound foreign-like," Sam grunted.

"I'm British, that's hardly foreign. Henry was British too, you know."

"That there pretty little redhead? She your girl?" Sam asked, his eyes focused on Ginny.

Harry didn't like how Sam and his boys were looking at her.

"My **wife**, actually," Harry said, emphasizing wife. "Is there something I can help you with, Mr. Burnett?"

"What are you doing here in Henry's place?"

"House sitting," Harry replied. "His relatives have to handle all the paperwork in San Francisco, so they asked me and my wife to keep an eye on the place until they can get here next weekend. Did you know Henry?"

"We was good friends," Sam claimed, but Harry's instincts told him that was not the whole truth. "Damn shame, that accident and Henry drowning."

"Yes, I'm sure it was."

"You fixing to buy the place?" Sam suddenly asked.

"Me? No. What would I do with a house in the Sierra Nevadas when I live in London?" Harry said. "I'm fairly certain Henry's brother is going to put it on the market. He doesn't really have any use for it either. You interested? I'll let him know next time I talk to him."

From Sam Burnett's dress and manner, Harry doubted he could afford a place as nice as Henry's cabin.

"Nah," Sam said. "Henry and I'd just have a drink or two now and then. I'd show him the good places to fish. You fish?"

"Never," Harry said. "I prefer my fish with chips and wrapped in a newspaper."

Sam didn't get the reference and shrugged.

"Come on, boys, let's get back to our place. Nice meeting you, Mr. Potter." His sons reluctantly took their eyes off of Ginny and fell in behind their father. They then disappeared back into the woods.

Harry walked down to the lake shore, watching Ginny splashing and swimming. She saw him and started walking into shore, then kicked a large wave of water onto him, giggling as he sputtered and cursed.

He smirked. "Little girls who misbehave get a spanking, you know."

She grinned sexily. "Promises, promises. How about bent over the side of the hot tub later on today?"

Harry cursed as he became immediately erect. Ginny laughed and squeezed him gently.

"Want to do it right here?"

"Just a moment," Harry said. He surreptitiously drew his wand and cast a _Hominum revelio_ towards the woods. Three figures were revealed less than a quarter mile away, just standing still.

"I think we're being watched," Harry said. "I did not like how those two apes were staring at you."

"Harry? You? Jealous?" She teased.

He pulled her close and kissed her. "No, I'm being an overprotective prat, again, but I don't trust that bunch. Those two never took their eyes off you."

"Well, I did notice them staring, but, well, I guess I was too far away to notice their expressions or anything. I'll be careful, Harry. I have my wand in my bag."

"Can I be a real prat and ask you to stay in the house while I'm gone?"

Ginny frowned, then, smiled. "You know I love you when you're being prattish. Why don't I come with you?"

"If you'd like. Maybe we can make out in the car?"

Back in the cabin, watching Ginny change out of her bikini led to Harry jumping her bones and shagging her senseless, so it was mid-afternoon before they made it into town.

"You didn't spank me, you know," she reminded him, her pointy, pink tongue circling her full lips.

"I like your idea of doing it while you're bent over the side of the hot tub. That way, after I've paddled that sweet, tight white arse of yours, I can have my wicked way with you right afterwards."

"You're a pervert, Harry Potter." She laughed. "Just the sort I like!"

Ginny went into the grocery store, while Harry decided to pay a visit to the Sheriff. He entered the small building and found Sheriff Taylor at his desk, his feet up on an extended drawer and throwing darts at a picture of some bearded, turbaned individual.

"Mr. Potter," he said, dropping his feet to the floor. "What can I do for you?"

"Do you know a Sam Burnett?"

"That scumbag?" The Sheriff spat. "How'd you meet him?"

"He just wandered up to the house with his two sons and simply asked what we were doing there. I told him we were house-sitting and that was about it. He claimed he and Henry were good friends, but I didn't get a good feeling about that."

"Henry was nice to everyone, even scumbags," Taylor said. "Sam and his boys were always mooching booze and food from Henry."

"They hardly look like they could afford to live in any of the houses I've seen near the lake," Harry said.

"They're squatters, Mr. Potter."

"Squatters?"

"Most of the land around here belongs to the Federal government," the Sheriff told him. "Old laws let people occupy it without any sort of payment as long as they're not doing anything else illegal. The Burnetts always make sure they have hunting and fishing licenses, but other than that they simply scrape a living out of the forest and hang around places asking for handouts."

"You can't evict them?" Harry asked.

"I'm just local law enforcement, Mr. Potter. I have no authority on Federal property. I have powers around the lake because those are easements. The lake was privately owned before most of the rest of the area was put under Federal control."

"Aren't there, oh, what are they? Oh, Park Rangers?"

"There are, but there aren't that many and the Federal land around here covers thousands of square miles. They're aware of the Burnetts, but they aren't the only squatters, believe me. But, as long as they don't do anything grossly illegal, they simply don't have to resources to chase them away. Even if they did, they'd just come back and settle somewhere else."

"They can't take them to court? Put them in jail?"

"Again, it's a question of resources, Mr. Potter. Surely the British government doesn't have all the resources it needs to do everything they'd like to, do they?"

"No, that's true," Harry agreed. Even the Ministry of Magic didn't have unlimited resources. Harry didn't understand the economics of the Wizarding world that well anyway. He wasn't sure even Hermione did.

"His sons were giving my wife the eye."

"Unfortunately, there's no law against staring at pretty women, Mr. Potter," the Sheriff said with a wry smile. "If there was, practically every man in this country would be in jail. If they threaten her in the least little way, though, let me know and I'll have their asses in jail before they can get their zippers down."

"Thank you," Harry said with real gratitude. "I can handle myself pretty well in a fight, but those two looked pretty big."

"The Burnetts are not ones to idly challenge, Mr. Potter, trust me," the Sheriff said very seriously. "If they touch her, though, that's assault and battery. Even if they just sort of corner her without touching her, I'll get the state's attorney to charge them with assault. I've been looking for ways to get them put away for more than 30 days, which is all that the D and Ds usually get them."

"D and Ds?" Harry inquired.

"Drunk and disorderly," the Sheriff explained. "You might want to put up some 'No Trespassing' signs; that should keep the Burnetts away from the house. Henry never bothered, since he liked company. Again, it wouldn't get them more than a fine or a few weeks in jail, but it guarantees your rights. Since you have permission to be on the property, you're considered the owner for legal purposes right now. Actually, I was planning on coming out tomorrow, anyway. I'll get the property plat from the county and bring some signs to post."

He looked at Harry. "You know how to use a gun, Mr. Potter?"

Harry shook his head. "Not really. Firearm laws are very strict in Britain. Basically you just point them at something and pull the trigger, right?"

"It's a bit more complicated, but that's the basic idea," the Sheriff said. "I'll show you tomorrow. Sam and his boys are at the bar, anyway. They'll be too drunk to bother you tonight."

As an afterthought, he added, "Don't let your wife go in there alone, Mr. Potter."

"Henry's place has a well-stocked wine cellar, so we hardly need to patronize a saloon," Harry said. "Thank you for all your help and advice, Sheriff. We'll see you tomorrow."

Ginny was just finishing up loading several bags into the SUV as Harry returned.

"How convenient," she snorted. "You return right after I finish all the hauling and packing."

"Tsk, tsk, Miss Weasley," Harry said. "You are much too cheeky. Your attitude needs a bit of correction, I believe. We'll see to that after supper."

Ginny shivered. Not only was she going to get spanked, but she would get to play Naughty Schoolgirl, as well.

"As you wish, Professor Potter."

They drove back and put all the groceries away. Harry fixed dinner; he and Ginny liked swapping off since they both were pretty decent cooks. They found a nice Cabernet in the cellar and were feeling quite mellow and amorous after dinner was done.

Harry levitated the dishes into the dishwasher and started it running, then wrapped his arms around his wife.

"I believe there's the issue of your detention this evening that we've yet to settle, Miss Weasley," he growled, nibbling at her neck.

"Yes, Professor," she smiled. "You said something about the hot tub?"

They went onto the porch and dimmed the lights. Harry stripped naked but Ginny transfigured her shorts into a micromini version of her Gryffindor school skirt. Harry hardened immediately as her ass cheeks teasingly peeked out from under the hem.

"What do you think would be a proper punishment for your behavior, Miss Weasley?" Harry asked.

"Lines, sir?"

"Hardly appropriate considering your behavior, Miss Weasley. Kindly bend over the side of the tub over there."

Ginny kept her face set in an innocent smile and walked across the tub. She noticed a small piece of loofah affixed to the side of the tub, which she assumed one could use to scratch one's back; so, she positioned her sex right on top of it as she bent over. The firm, scratchy material created a delicious, erotic pressure on her clit.

Harry waded over and lifted her skirt, softly stroking the pale, creamy globes of her bottom, spotted here and there with her delightful freckles. Harry had kissed every single one of them at some point over the last couple of years.

Without warning he smacked her cheeks with his wand, drawing a gasp of pain and pleasure.

"How many do you think you deserve, Miss Weasley, considering how cheeky you were today?"

"A dozen?"

"We'll see if that's enough once I've finished."

Harry used his hand now, smacking first her left cheek, then her right, then one right on her crack. Ginny hissed and moaned, rubbing herself against the loofah, shuddering at the erotic feeling combined with the sting as Harry continued to spank her.

Ginny's cheeks were a pleasing pink as Harry planted the twelfth stroke a little lower, smacking her puffy lips and driving her clit hard onto the loofah.

Ginny screamed and came. "Oh, Professor! More!"

Harry was surprised by her orgasm, normally she didn't come just from being spanked. He reached between her legs, sliding his hand up into her curls and found the loofah wedged into her slit.

"Hmm, using an artificial stimulant, Miss Weasley? That's going to cost you another dozen."

"Yes, please, Professor!" Ginny was close to coming again as she rubbed herself on the loofah.

Twelve more hard smacks and Ginny's arse was bright red and she'd come twice more.

"Please, Professor! More!" She begged.

Harry gave her half a dozen more, right on her protruding pudenda, forcing another orgasm from her.

Then he ordered her. "Spread your legs, Miss Weasley."

"No!"

She gasped as Harry's wand slashed across her pussy lips.

"Spread your legs, Miss Weasley," Harry ordered again, his cock leaking pre-come.

She spread them maybe an inch and Harry's wand smacked her labia again.

"Wider, Miss Weasley," he panted. "How do you expect me to fit into such a tiny space?"

She spread them another inch or so and that was all Harry needed as he plunged into her, driving himself inside her up to the base of his cock.

"HARRY!" Ginny came immediately. Harry groaned and almost lost it as she clenched him hard within her tight, slick sheath.

"Such familiarity is unacceptable, Miss Weasley," Harry said, driving into her harder and harder and giving her reddened cheeks a couple further slaps. "Oh, Fuck! Gin!"

She had come again. The combination of the loofah on her clit, Harry's cock plunging in and out of her sopping cunt, along with the additional lubrication from the bath oil and the erotic, stinging pain on her arse had simply ignited the basest desires of her libido.

"More! Harder!" She demanded, coming again.

Harry increased his speed and within a minute Ginny had come once more.

"More, more, more, more! MORE!"

Ginny rarely lost control like this, so Harry pounded into her almost brutally hard and was rewarded with another of her intense orgasms rippling up and down his length.

"More, more, more..." Ginny was panting. She felt her eyes rolling back into her head from the sheer overwhelming erotic bliss of their coupling.

Harry obliged, although he wasn't sure how much longer he could hold back. Ginny pushed herself back and forth again and again, smacking into Harry's hips with wet splats, and grinding her clit onto the loofah.

"Fuck, Gin! I...I...I..." Harry couldn't stop himself and exploded inside her. Ginny shrieked as possibly the most intense orgasm she'd ever experienced ripped through her body, radiating from her pulsing center and coursing through her entire body, right to the tips of her fingers and toes as fireworks of pleasure exploded behind her eyelids.

"Harry, Harry, Harry," she mumbled as she came down from her high. "Oh, fuck, Harry. Fuck, fuck, fuck..."

Harry was bent over her, kissing her neck and shoulders as he whispered, "Merlin's balls and Morgana's pussy, Gin. That was...was..., I can't even find the words."

Ginny just purred and panted, then came again as Harry continued moving softly inside her, emptying himself into her.

Ginny opened her eyes and raised her head to look out over the lake. Then, through the steam on the glass she saw a face.

"HARRY!" She screamed, pushing them back into the water. "There's someone outside!"

Harry looked up and saw the face, too. Without thinking he raised his wand and shouted, "_Reducto_!"

The glass shattered and the figure took off. Harry got out, charmed his shoes and shorts on and ran onto the porch that fronted onto the hot tub. He saw a large figure heading off into the woods to his left. He was about to hurl a stun at it when he suddenly remembered where he was.

"_Hominum revelio_," Harry said, expecting the spell to expose one of the Burnetts, but nothing happened and the creature kept running.

Harry quickly cast another charm. "_Innotesco bestia_!"

Harry was stunned when the creature was bathed in a golden glow before it disappeared into the trees. The glow indicated that it was a magical creature.

"Harry!"

Hearing Ginny's cry, Harry quickly ran back into the porch and gathered his wife in his arms.

"It's alright, Gin. It's gone."

"But, what was it?" Ginny asked, still shivering with shock. Harry could feel her heart beating a mile a minute against his chest.

"I don't know, but it had a magical signature." Ginny's eyes widened.

"Magical? Here? What in Circe's name could it be?"

"Well, let's not worry any more tonight," Harry said, kissing her softly, hugging her and rocking her in his arms.

"Yes, Professor," she snickered. "Do I need more punishment for being such a wanton little witch?"

"Maybe tomorrow." Harry smiled. "I doubt if I could find the strength to punish you properly anyway. Merlin and Morgana, Gin! You must have come ten times."

"It was just unbelievably erotic, Harry," she sighed. "Yes, I think I'm ready for a long night's sleep."

Harry repaired the window and they retired to bed, Harry first rubbing some soothing oils onto Ginny's abused rear end. She was feeling the pain now.

"I think I'd like to be the Professor sometime, Harry," she said as she winced a bit.

"I think I'd like that," Harry agreed, softly kissing her cheeks, then casting a pain relieving charm.


	2. Chapter 2

All recognizable characters are the property of JK Rowling. Warning, there is an attempted rape in this chapter.

They awoke late the next morning to someone knocking on the door. Harry quickly dressed, leaving Ginny in bed. He opened the door and there was Sheriff Taylor.

"Too early?" He asked with a knowing smirk.

Harry had the decency to blush.

"We had a rather, ahh, energetic soak in the hot tub last night," Harry admitted.

"With a wife as sexy as yours, Mr. Potter, I'm not the least bit surprised. I have the signs. If you wouldn't mind accompanying me, I'll show you the property lines."

Following the surveyor's plat, the Sheriff quickly had the house surrounded with 'No Trespassing' signs. The property was about an acre in size. When they reached the lake shore, the Sheriff posted the signs about fifteen feet from the water line.

"The property doesn't extend all the way to the lake?" Harry asked.

Taylor shook his head. "Water rights are a very touchy, complex issue in this part of the USA, Mr. Potter. Anyone is allowed access to the lake, which includes being able to walk all the way around it. There are easements between each of the individual properties so anyone can access the lake."

As they approached the house, Ginny came out with two cups of coffee, handing one to Harry, then one to the Sheriff.

He touched his hat again and muttered, "Thank you, ma'am."

Ginny giggled, getting a smile from the rather taciturn Sheriff. "No one's ever called me 'ma'am'. Did Harry happen to mention anything about the trespasser last night?"

Harry ground his teeth; he had hoped to forget about it.

"Trespasser? No."

"It was probably just some animal," Harry said. "It was on the porch and we saw it through the window. It was just rather startling."

"Probably a bear," the Sheriff opined. "Maybe a wolverine."

"The face looked, well, sort of human," Ginny said. "Sort of like a monkey or gorilla, but not so ape-like."

The Sheriff smiled.

"Oh, that's just the local Sasquatch," he chuckled. "Don't let it worry you."

"Sasquatch?" Ginny asked.

"Bigfoot is another name. It's an old folk tale all up and down the West Coast, particularly in the mountains."

"Sort of like a Yeti?" Harry asked.

"Yeti? Oh, the Abominable Snowman," Taylor said. "Yeah, it's the American version of that. Don't let it worry you. Since they don't really exist, they can't hurt you."

"But, I definitely saw something!" Ginny insisted.

"The windows were probably steamy, right?" Taylor asked and Ginny nodded. "And your husband admitted that you two were being, ah, well, you know. It's easy to imagine a bear or some other animal having a human face in that situation. Henry claimed to have seen it more than once."

"Well, if you say so," Ginny said, giving Harry a rather miffed glare that he'd even mentioned their wild sex last night. "Would you like some breakfast?"

"I wouldn't turn down some eggs and toast," the Sheriff said.

As they sipped coffee after breakfast the Sheriff smiled at the glances the young couple were exchanging.

"I'm sure your husband didn't mean to embarrass you, Miz Potter," he said. "Henry had female guests and he was quite vocal about how, ahh, erotic it could be doing it in a hot tub."

"I thought Mr. Granger was a bachelor," Harry said.

"He was," the Sheriff acknowledged. "That didn't mean he didn't appreciate women. There was a widow who lived across the lake that he had an affair with for several years until she moved away. After that, he'd have a, well, a 'professional' girl here maybe once a month."

"You mean a...a prostitute?" Ginny's mouth dropped open.

"They prefer being called 'escorts' these days, but yes, a prostitute, Miz Potter."

"I thought that was illegal in most places in the USA," Harry said.

"It is, but not across the border in Nevada. True, it's illegal for them to come over here to California, but, well, Henry was a good friend and I have enough to do without worrying if someone is entertaining a hooker for a weekend. He seemed to have plenty of money, and the girls never complained that he did anything too weird with them. A couple of them were actually quite fond of him. He'd drive over to Nevada sometimes and spend a week or two."

"He had a car? We haven't seen it," Harry said.

"It's in town. I've been looking it over for any clues," the Sheriff told him. "It was parked on the other side of the lake, but Henry often went over there to fish."

"Burnett said he showed Henry the best places to fish sometimes," Harry said.

"Interesting," the Sheriff commented. "Sam's a decent guide when he's sober, but Henry knew most of the best spots anyway."

Sheriff Taylor arose and so did Harry and Ginny.

"Thanks for breakfast, Miz Potter," he said, nodding at her.

She smiled, stood on tiptoe and kissed his cheek.

"You're welcome, Andy," she snickered.

Harry walked the Sheriff out to his SUV.

"That's one very fine young lady you have there, Mr. Potter," he said. "I doubt if Ike or Doug would risk it, but keep an eye on her when she's swimming. Sorry if I embarrassed her, mentioning the hot tub."

"She won't stay mad long," Harry said. "You said something about showing me about guns?"

The Sheriff pulled out his service automatic.

"Henry has one just like this in the drawer of his nightstand. As far as I know, he kept it loaded. Just pull back the bolt, flip off the safety and point. Use both hands to hold it steady. Once the magazine is empty, hit this and it'll eject. There should be extras in the nightstand or somewhere else in his bedroom. Slide it in, pull the bolt and you're ready to go again."

"Seems simple enough." Harry said.

"Pistols are short range weapons, Mr. Potter. You probably couldn't hit anything beyond ten yards or so. It has a fair kick. Sam and his boys are good shots. If you need anything, call me. Here's my card. That's my cell number, so I'll always answer it."

Harry simply nodded. He had no problems with telephones, or 'fellytones' as Mr. Weasley still called them, but mobile phones were just coming into vogue in Muggle Britain.

"Thank you, Sheriff. Are there any sort of attractions around that we should visit? You know, day trips."

"If you like to gamble, Tahoe is only three hours. Take lots of money, but not everything. The house always wins in the long run."

"We'll keep that in mind, if we go," Harry said, offering his hand which the Sheriff shook.

Harry went back inside, finding Ginny cleaning up the kitchen. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her neck where it met her shoulder.

"Again?" She snickered. "This mountain air must have special qualities."

Harry couldn't resist, and they were soon naked in bed, Ginny taking the top position again.

Harry never minded when Ginny rode him. He loved how her breasts bounced as she slipped up and down on him. He loved watching his cock appear, then disappear into her red curls, loved being able to see her face flush, then watch her mouth open and listen to her moans as she came.

As Ginny lay on his heaving chest a little later, still softly squeezing him inside her very well shagged pussy, she stretched up and kissed him passionately.

"Have I told you today how very, very much I love you, Harry?"

Harry ran his hands up and down her soft, sweaty skin. There were times he couldn't believe that such a beautiful, sensuous amazing witch was actually his and his alone.

Their routine for the next couple of days was the same. Sex in the hot tub, sex in bed, sex on the couch and even on the kitchen table once.

They visited the next cabin to their right, finding it occupied by a very nice retired couple, Ward and June Cleaver, who had them in for lunch. The cabin beyond theirs was occupied by a couple not too much older than themselves. They chatted for an hour or so, then, excused themselves.

"You wanted to fuck Amanda, didn't you, Harry?" Ginny's brow was creased with a frown, but her lips were twitching to stop from smiling.

"I'm only human, Gin," he said, squeezing her firm bottom and making her squeak. "If she had flashed her knickers at me once more, I would probably have taken her right there on the sofa."

He then smirked at her. "Did Roger's todger look as big as mine?"

"The bulge was impressive," she allowed. "But, there's only one cock I want in me, Harry, and I think you know whose that is!"

Harry went swimming with her one day. The mid-August sun kept the air temperature quite warm, but Harry gasped as he walked into the water.

"Merlin's balls, Gin! It's fucking freezing!"

"If it was freezing, Harry, it would be ice." Ginny smirked. "Are you a wizard or not?"

"Well, I'm pretty wizard with you in bed, aren't I?"

Ginny couldn't help blushing just a little.

"That's not what I mean, you...you git. Cast a warming spell on yourself, you prat."

It was still too chilly to shag in the lake, but their hot tub shag afterwards was almost as epic as the one that included spanking the Naughty Schoolgirl.

The next day, while Harry napped in a lounge on the porch, Ginny decided to explore the woods just a little. It didn't occur to her until she entered them that this was where the strange animal that she'd seen, the Sasquatch the Sheriff had called it, had run to. She had her wand and had faced down Death Eaters so she wasn't particularly concerned about wild animals.

She left charms on trees as she walked so she could find her way back. She saw deer and coyotes and rabbits and other small game, but no bears, which she figured was just as well.

She was starting back when she was startled by a loud howl to her right. She didn't see anything, then heard it again and slowly walked towards the source, her wand at the ready. It hadn't sounded like an angry or threatening howl, but more like something in pain.

She peeked around the trunk of a tree and almost fainted when she saw the creature, its foot caught in some sort of trap. It was the beast that had been staring through the window - the Sasquatch.

It was tall, probably seven or eight feet in height and covered with a mat of greyish hair, with strands of red and yellow mixed in. Its face was similar to a monkey's, but not so flat. The forehead was not sloped back so far and the nose looked more human that simian.

It must have sensed her because it looked up from trying to free its foot and stared into her face. The black eyes showed intense pain, but also held glimmers of intelligence. It wasn't simply trying to pull its foot free; it was attempting to pry the jaws of the trap open but despite its obvious strength it wasn't able to.

Ginny walked a few steps closer to the beast, ready to run or stun it, if necessary. She kept her wand pointed down hoping that the creature would realize she wasn't intending to hurt it.

"I...I'll help you," she said softly. "If you'll let me."

The creature cocked its head back and forth a few times, then sat down and resumed trying to pull the trap apart.

"Here," Ginny said, moving a little closer. "Let me help. _Alohamora_!" Ginny wasn't sure if the charm would work, but surprisingly the trap sprung open and the creature pulled its foot loose.

Before Ginny could react, the creature rushed at her and grabbed her, pinning her arms to her side and forcing her to drop her wand. It picked her up and looked into her face.

"Please, you're hurting me!" Ginny cried. Ginny didn't think it was doing it on purpose, though. It was just so strong, probably stronger than Hagrid who had nearly crushed her ribs several times with his hugs.

The creature set her down, looking at her and running its large fingers over her body. They plucked curiously at her clothes, brushing her breasts, but there was nothing sexual about it. It ran its hands up and down her legs, even cupping her sex, but again it was not threatening her, just exploring.

It seemed fascinated by her hair, though, running its fingers through it surprisingly gently and sniffing it, making soft grunting noises as it did so.

Ginny cautiously reached out and stroked the creature's arm. The fur was very thick, rather rough and prickly on top, but she could feel softer fur beneath. She blushed and shuddered just a bit as her eyes dropped to the Sasquatch's groin area. It was definitely male and looked aroused.

Still, it didn't make any threatening gestures and after a few more minutes of touching her, it got up and started walking away, limping somewhat and favoring the foot that had been caught in the trap.

"Here," Ginny said, picking up her wand. "Let me fix that. _Episkey_." The bleeding stopped and the wounds on the creature's ankle disappeared.

It looked at Ginny, then, at its foot, flexing it as if it wasn't sure what had just happened. It looked back at Ginny, then her wand, then its foot again. It walked over to her and again wrapped her in its arms, being careful not to hug her to hard, but the hug still drove the breath out of her.

It growled something that could have been a word, and Ginny just said, "You're welcome."

The creature put her down, then, walked away, soon vanishing into the trees.

Ginny slowly made her way back to the cabin, just stunned by what had happened. Yeti were regarded as level four dangerous creatures, and perhaps they were. But the Sasquatch, or Bigfoot she remembered the Sheriff calling it, had not intentionally hurt her. She knew she had some bruises on her arms and sides, but that was simply because the creature was so strong.

She didn't really feel it necessary to tell Harry about her adventure. He'd get all noble on her and say how silly she'd been to wander off without him to protect her. Ginny knew he did this out of his love for her, so she could never stay mad with him very long when he'd scold her for going places or doing things he considered dangerous without telling him and letting him go with her. And the makeup sex that usually followed was really tremendous.

The next day, they decided to take the drive up to Lake Tahoe and do a little gambling. They had a fair amount of luck at the roulette table, winning some $5000. They decided to treat themselves to a fancy meal and stayed overnight in a luxury hotel room, complete with hot tub. They shagged in there, of course, then twice more on the vibrating waterbed in the room.

They left the next morning, still $4000 ahead and drove back to the lake. As they were driving up the road, Ginny almost made Harry lose control as she shimmied out of her clothes, revealing her bikini underneath.

"Come join me, please?" She gave him one of her very best come hither looks.

"Let me call the Grangers and see when they're expecting to get here. It should be tomorrow, or the next day at latest."

As Ginny walked towards the lake, Harry unlocked the door and entered the cabin. He sensed something was out of place, then, felt another presence, but before he could do anything, something hard slammed into the back of his head and he fell to the floor.

He groaned and rolled over and found himself looking down the barrel of Sam Burnett's rifle.

"OK, where is it?" Sam demanded.

"Where's what?" Harry said groggily. "What the fuck are you talking about?"

"The gold," Sam said, kicking Harry in the ribs. "Where is it?"

"What gold?" Harry asked, completely clueless as to what Burnett was talking about.

"Henry had a lot of money," Sam continued. "There's always been rumors that there's gold around the lake, so it figures that Henry must have found it. Where is it? Tell me, or I'll break your ribs, one by one." He kicked Harry again.

"Henry was a very successful business man in Britain," Harry said. "That's why he had money! I'm not related to him, I just know his brother and niece. I don't know anything about any gold."

"You're lying," Sam insisted with another kick. "His brother sent you here to protect it until he could get here and take it away. Tell me, or so help, my boys and I will rape that pretty little wife of yours right in front of you and then cut her throat."

Ike and Doug, however, had no intention of waiting to rape Ginny. As she got to the edge of the lake and dropped her robe, the two of them popped out from behind a large rock.

"Just keep taking it all off," Ike ordered, his eyes wild with lust. "Don't struggle and we won't hurt you. Well, not much, anyway."

"You heard him," Doug growled. "Take the rest off!"

Their rifles were still on their shoulders, so Ginny simply grabbed her bag and ran into the water, swimming away as fast as she could. They were dressed in their usual jackets, trousers and boots, so she was fairly certain they couldn't outswim her.

"Come back or we'll shoot," Ike commanded. He had his rifle aimed at her.

Ginny ducked under the water, pulled her wand from her bag and came to the surface. She silently cast a warming charm on her body, then shouted, "Why don't you come in and get me? Shoot me? I don't think so. What fun would I be if I was dead?"

"You can't stay in there that long, you teasing little slut," Doug yelled. "Come out now and we'll only fuck you once. Since Pa is in the cabin killing that pansy husband of yours, you'll need some sweet loving."

"Sorry," Ginny snarled. "Only my husband gets to fuck me. You two can just go fuck yourselves. I imagine you do that a lot anyway, don't you? You look like faggots and who else is there to fuck in these woods. Unless you do animals!"

"You bitch," Ike said, throwing down his rifle and splashing into the water. "I'm gonna fuck both sides of you and that filthy little mouth of yours!"

"Ike," Doug yelled. "Don't be an idiot. Get the fuck out of the water, you asshole!"

Ike wasn't listening, he just wanted to get at Ginny, not realizing she'd cast a very subtle Lust Charm on him. If necessary, Ginny was willing to use the _Imperius_ on them, but she was trying to be as subtle as possible. They didn't want too many questions from the authorities and she would hate to have to _Obliviate_ Sheriff Taylor.

Ike was fully dressed; he hadn't even taken his boots off. Ginny knew they'd soon get waterlogged and start dragging Ike down. As the cold got to him, she'd be able to disable him further.

As Ike approached, Ginny dove, casting a Bubblehead Charm. Ike looked down into the water and Ginny teasingly crooked her right index finger at him, beckoning him towards her. He dove, but Ginny easily evaded his grasp and as he tried to head to the surface, she grabbed a hold of his feet and dragged him deeper.

Ike struggled and kicked, but Ginny held on tenaciously until his struggles began to weaken. Lack of oxygen and hypothermia were beginning to affect him. Once he was almost still, Ginny let go and let him float to the surface, casting a Floating Charm on him so he would stay on his back and wouldn't drown.

Ginny popped her head up and didn't see Doug. Hoping he'd gone to the cabin to get his father, she quickly swam ashore. The Warming Charm had faded and the Bubblehead Charm had lapsed. As she approached the shore, her wand fell from her chilled fingers and floated toward the bank of the lake. She crawled out, then, stood up, noticing that her wand had floated ashore.

Unfortunately, Doug was hiding and stood up, pointing his rifle at her before she could bend over and pick her wand up.

"Don't move! I'll shoot you through the leg, don't think I won't," he said. "That won't get in the way of me fucking you."

He reached out and tore off her bra, leaving four bloody furrows across her left breast from his fingernails.

"HELP! HARRY!" Ginny screamed as loud as she could. She knew it was probably useless, especially if Doug's father was doing something to Harry.

"Harry? That's a name a queer like your husband would have! What could a sweet piece of ass like you see in a skinny, geeky-looking fag like him? Once I've fucked you, you won't want him anymore. Even if he still has his dick, which he probably won't!"

"HELP" she yelled again, preparing to _Accio_ her wand, but Doug punched her hard in the jaw and knocked her to the ground.

"Yell again and I'll break your neck!"

"HELP!" Ginny was barely conscious, Doug had hit her really hard. Maybe the Cleavers might hear her screams, but she doubted it.

"Now," Doug said, spreading her legs and kneeling between them. "Let's see that pretty red cunt of yours."

He was pulling her bottom off when two large, furry hands wrapped around his neck, picked him up and hurled him ten feet, to smash into a boulder and fall unconscious.

Ginny stared up into the eyes of the Sasquatch, who picked her up and cradled her in his arms.

"I...I'm alright," she said. "Please, let me down! I have to help Harry!" She _Accioed_ her wand and gestured to the beast to put her down.

When Harry heard Ginny's scream, he went mad. Shaking off the pain from what he was sure was a couple of broken ribs, he grabbed Sam's leg as it crashed into his side and managed to knock to elder Burnett to the floor. The rifle discharged, but the bullet lodged harmlessly in the ceiling.

Harry pounced on top of Sam and smashed his fist into the man's nose with all his considerable strength, having the satisfaction of feeling it break.

"If they've hurt her," he screamed, smashing a fist into Sam's left eye, "I'll cut them into pieces and make you eat them!"

Sam was an experienced barroom brawler though, and kicked Harry in the back of the head and punched him in the jaw, knocking him off of him. He rolled over to retrieve his rifle, but as he tried to jack another round into the chamber, Harry kicked it from his hands.

Sam knocked Harry's feet out from under him, jumped on him and started choking him.

"She's been fucked twice already," he leered. "We're gonna fuck her until she's bleeding, and you're gonna watch every minute of it. Then, maybe, you'll tell me what I want to know."

Harry wrapped his hand around his wand which was still in his back pocket and tried to cast a _Stupify_. It only grazed Burnett, but it was enough that his hands loosed from Harry's throat and Harry managed to work an arm free from under Sam's leg and punch him in the Adam's apple.

Sam grabbed his throat, coughing and choking, as Harry finally flung him off and landed a solid kick square between the man's legs, making him curl up in agony. He kicked him again in the face, and Sam was knocked unconscious.

Harry was rushing to the door to help Ginny when she rushed in, wand at the ready.

"Harry!"

She ran into his arms.

"Ginny! Are you alright? How'd you get away?"

Then he noticed she was topless. "Did they...?"

Ginny shook her head as she hugged her husband tightly. "No, they didn't. Quickly, call the Sheriff."

Harry picked up the phone, but it was dead.

"They must have cut the wires," he surmised. Grabbing some duct tape from a kitchen drawer, Harry quickly bound Sam's wrists and ankles.

"Go get your bra and run to the Cleavers. Call from there. Where are the other two?"

"Ike is floating in the lake. He may or may not be alive; he may have frozen by now. Doug isn't going anywhere. He's unconscious and likely to remain so for quite a while."

"What?" Harry gasped. "How did you...?"

"I'll tell you later," she said, kissing him sweetly. "Go fish Ike out and bind him and his brother. I'll run to the Cleavers."

She did so, June clucking motherly over her. She wanted to put some antiseptic on Ginny's scratched breasts but Ward said, "Leave it for now, June. If Doug scratched her, that means there's probably blood under his fingernails. If it matches Ginny's, that'll give the Sheriff the evidence he needs to put him away."

They walked her back to their cabin, finding Harry standing by the shore, finishing taping Doug's ankles together. Doug was moaning, still only semi-conscious. Harry had tossed a blanket over Ike, mostly for show. He'd warmed him with a Warming Charm. The man had been close to dying from hypothermia from being in the water for so long.

"Where's Sam?" Ward asked.

"He's taped up inside," Harry said. "Probably wishing his testicles were no longer attached. I kicked him pretty hard."

"Good for you!" June said. "Oh, look, Ward! Bigfoot tracks!"

She was pointing at several large footprints along the muddy shore. There were several near where Ginny had been attacked by Doug and a trail leading back to the woods beyond Henry's cabin.

"You...you, you've seen it, too?" Ginny asked breathlessly.

"Oh, lots of times, honey," June said. "I even leave food out for him. He's a real teddy bear."

"I don't know if I'd call an eight-foot tall gorilla a teddy bear," Ward chuckled. "We'd best wipe out the prints. The Sheriff hates it when there's any evidence of him around; says it makes his official reports a real exercise in imaginative fiction."

Ginny told her story of freeing the Sasquatch as they got rid of the prints. She simply said she'd found the release latch on the trap, though.

"He's not dangerous, as long as he doesn't feel threatened," June said. "I'm sure he sensed you were just trying to help. That's why he came and saved you, right?"

"I guess," Ginny said. "I'm not quite sure what to tell Sheriff Taylor though about how I managed to escape. I have a true enough story with Ike, but Doug...?"

Ward picked up a small rock and pounded it into Doug's forehead, knocking him out again and leaving a bruise.

"There you go. Beaned him with a rock as he made you strip for him, right? He was so mesmerized by your body that you caught him unawares. I know I'd be!"

Ward gave her a leering grin, June elbowing him in the ribs as Harry and Ginny laughed.

"Stop it, you dirty old man," she snickered. "Oh, here's the Sheriff and the EMTs."

Harry's story was straightforward; he'd become enraged when he heard Ginny screaming and had simply outfought Sam. Ginny's story was not as easy to believe, but the Sheriff didn't ask for too many details.

A female Sheriff's deputy took some blood samples from Doug's fingernails, then from the scratches on Ginny's breast. She ran a test on one sample and said, "Same blood type, Sheriff. I'll send the other sample to the forensics lab at the county seat. I'm betting there'll be a DNA match."

"How'd you manage to bean him so well?" The Sheriff asked Ginny.

"Oh, I play lots of sports at home. Quid...er, umm, cricket, netball, darts. I lift weights. I'm a lot stronger than I look."

All that was perfectly true, Harry thought with a smile on his lips. Ginny had to stay in top shape for Quidditch. That's what made the sex even better than it might have been.

"How about Ike?" Taylor inquired.

"I insulted him, called him a faggot, dared him to come in after me," Ginny explained. "I told you I'm used to cold water. Once he started weakening from the cold and wearing all his clothes, I simply pulled him under until he was almost drowned. I made sure he was floating on his back. I didn't really want to kill him."

The female deputy added at this point, "Ike never was very bright and usually thought with his dick. Makes prefect sense that he'd do something stupid like Mrs. Potter said."

The Sheriff cocked an eyebrow, but said he agreed.

"Ward, June? Anything to add?" the Sheriff asked.

"No, not really. You know our hearing isn't all that great," June said. "Ginny came running down all breathless and Ward called you. We walked her back and found things pretty much like they are now. Her husband was just finishing taping up Doug."

"Any idea why Sam broke in, Mr. Potter?" Taylor asked.

"He kept going on about gold," Harry said. "He kept saying Henry had to have found gold because he had so much money. He was a very successful stock broker in Britain and retired quite wealthy. But, I couldn't convince Sam of that, so I finally had to beat some sense into him."

"Well, we've got him on breaking and entering and assault and battery. Assault with intent to commit rape on Doug. We can probably make an attempted rape charge stick on Ike, too," Taylor told them. "Oh, in all the hullabaloo, I forgot that Henry's brother called my office since he wasn't able to get through to you at the cabin. He said they should be here sometime tomorrow afternoon."

"I've called the phone company, Sheriff," his deputy said. "They said they'll send someone out to fix the line on Monday. You have a cell phone, Mr. Potter?"

Harry shook his head. "No, but Henry's brother does. We should be fine until they get here." Dan had rented a cell phone as soon as he and Emma had landed in San Francisco.

The Cleavers had Harry and Ginny to dinner, then, they slowly walked back to their own cabin.

"I'm so glad you weren't hurt, Gin," Harry said, hugging her tightly to his side.

"The feeling's mutual, Harry," she said, putting her arm around his waist.

They got to the cabin and went to the hot tub. They kissed and fondled, but Ginny was still a little too shaken up for sex.

"Tomorrow, I promise," she said.

"So, tell me about the Sasquatch, Gin," Harry asked.

She told him the whole story. He, of course, got all noble and pissy that she'd gone into the woods without him. She just told him to stuff it or there wouldn't be any sex tomorrow. And maybe even the next day.

"But, Yeti are considered very dangerous, Ginny, you know that."

"Obviously the Sasquatch aren't, at least if they don't feel threatened," Ginny said. "Remember what June said, he's just a big teddy bear. If people are always pointing guns and wands at them, it's just natural that they try to defend themselves. I just spoke softly to him, told him I wasn't going to hurt him, but help him. I healed the wounds that the trap had given him, so, maybe he felt he owed me a favor."

"I'm glad he did," Harry said, kissing her deeply.


	3. Chapter 3

All recognizable characters are the property of JK Rowling. There's more sex in this chapter and even a little Ron/Herione naughtiness. This is the last chapter.

"The meek shall inherit the earth; but not the mineral rights." J. Paul Getty.

x

True to her word, Harry woke up with Ginny's lips around his cock the next morning. He let her take charge, riding him passionately. He held on until she'd come three times before finally filling her.

"I...I love how it feels," she murmured as she squeezed him inside her. "How it feels as you fill me! Gods, Harry, I love you!"

They washed their sheets that day and cleaned up all traces of the fight. Around two o'clock that afternoon, the Grangers and Ron and Hermione arrived in their own SUV, followed by the Sheriff.

Harry and Ginny repeated their stories, Hermione and Emma hugging Ginny tightly and Ron sincerely thanking Harry for keeping his sister from being assaulted.

"Well, you're welcome, mate." Harry grinned. "But, Ron, I was busy getting my arse kicked by the old man. Your sister took those two out on her own. Remember, size is no guarantee of power."

"Sheriff," Harry asked. "Did Sam say anything about the gold? Why would he think Henry had gold? And what really happened to Henry."

"Sam broke down when I lied and said Ike and Doug probably wouldn't recover from their injuries," Taylor began. "They will. He and Henry were fishing on the other side of the lake in Sam's boat. They were drinking. I'd always warned Henry about boating and drinking, but he said he was a big boy and knew his limits."

"My brother was very fond of his dram, too fond, really," Dan sighed. "But, he could really drink quite a lot and still seem perfectly sober."

"Well," the Sheriff continued, "Sam said the two of them were really drunk. In addition to everything else, Sam's a moonshiner and they'd been drinking his White Lightning. He started pressing Henry about the gold and Henry kept saying he didn't have any and, well, Sam just cracked and they started fighting. Sam said he punched Henry and he fell overboard, hitting his head on the side of the boat and knocking himself out. Sam said he was going to pull him out, but the splash from Henry falling into the water rocked the boat just enough that Sam, being so drunk himself, lost his balance and fell and hit his head on the side as well, but fortunately for him, he stayed inside the boat. By the time he was conscious, Henry had drowned."

"So, Sam murdered him," Emma said.

Taylor shook his head. "Not really. I'm inclined to believe that it was an accident, just like Sam described. The autopsy showed that Henry had well over the legal limit of alcohol in his blood. If he'd been driving, he'd have been charged with DWI. The state's attorney is thinking that manslaughter is probably the most he can be charged with, in addition to his other crimes. His boys' public defenders are negotiating to get the attempted rape charges dropped and settle for aggravated assault and battery."

Ginny spoke up. "What would be the difference?"

"Five years for the assault charges. Up to fifteen for the rape. With good behavior, they could be out in three years on assault."

"Make it rape, then," Ginny said.

"That means you'd have to testify, Miz Potter. Their attorneys are going to ask you all sorts of personal questions. That bikini of yours is pretty skimpy. Doug and Ike might even try to back each other up and claim that you wanted to have sex with them."

"That's outrageous!" Ron yelled.

"That's the American legal system, Mr. Weasley." The Sheriff said bluntly. "For assault, their attorneys are agreeing to accept the depositions and the forensic evidence and do a plea bargain."

"Oh, fine," Ginny spat. "I'd just as soon not have to come back. Harry?"

"I agree, Gin," Harry said. "Let it drop, Ron," he said, seeing the fury in Ginny's brother's eyes. "She wasn't really hurt that much. And you know I'll help her get rid of any, ahh, bad memories."

Harry leered at this beautiful wife, making her blush, Hermione snicker and Ron huff.

"You two are disgusting, you know that?"

"Well, now that that's all settled," Dan said, "what is all this about gold, Sheriff? Is there gold around here?"

Taylor smiled. "This is California, the Sierra Nevadas. The mountains are full of gold, but none that can be mined profitably; not with all the new environmental restrictions. All the easy to get gold was got a century or more ago. Oh, you might find some panning in a stream, but it'd hardly pay your expenses for all the equipment."

"I thought there were underground veins as well?" Emma asked.

"There were and are, but again, it's a question of profitability," the Sheriff replied. "It wouldn't matter, anyway. This cabin could be sitting on the mother lode of all gold mines and you couldn't touch it."

All six of them asked, "Why not?"

"If you look at the deed," the Sheriff chuckled, "you'll see that mineral rights are not included. There's hardly a state west of the Mississippi that doesn't exclude mineral rights - water rights too, sometimes - from deeds for property. If you want them, the property will cost you one hell of a lot more. Henry's pantry and wine cellar are actually in violation of the law, but sometimes common sense does rear its head in government. Nobody would ever bring charges on anyone for just digging a hole in the ground. All the land underneath this cabin belongs to Uncle Sam. If there's any gold here, it belongs to him as well."

"I find it hard to believe that Burnett wouldn't have been aware of this," Dan said.

"Oh, he was, but he figured Henry, as a Brit, wouldn't realize it and had been digging nuggets out from under his house since the day he moved in," the Sheriff replied. "Sam is a pretty mean son-of-a-bitch, but he liked Henry in his own way. He was one of the very few people that showed him and his boys any courtesy or concern."

"My brother was that kind of man," Dan said. "He could have retired a lot richer than he did, but he was always donating money to worthy causes. In fact, most of his estate goes to various charities. He left my wife and me twenty thousand pounds. It's a tidy sum, but we're hardly poor."

Hermione's parents' dental clinic was very successful. Her parents lived quite comfortably and she'd never wanted for a thing growing up.

"He did leave a good deal more for our daughter, Hermione," Dan continued. "He wanted her to have a proper dowry since she was only fifteen when he wrote the will."

"So, Ron," Harry said with a wide grin. "That means drinks at the Leaky are on you from now on, right?"

"Wrong, Harry Potter," Hermione sniffed. "It's MY dowry, not Ron's."

The Sheriff stood up at this point.

"Well, I need to get back to the office. I'll be out tomorrow with a local attorney the San Francisco firm hired and a property appraiser. Probably a real estate agent, too. I assume there are personal effects that Henry left to all of you?"

Dan produced a list. "It's all right here, Sheriff. As far as his clothes go, I assume there's a local charity that could use them."

"I sure as hell hope he left you the wine cellar!" Harry said.

"By rights, it's the property of the Federal government." Taylor laughed. "Don't worry, I won't tell."

"You're welcome to your pick, Sheriff," Dan offered.

"Not much of a wine drinker, Mr. Granger, but I may take a few bottles in Henry's memory. I'll definitely take all the beer off your hands, though. See you all tomorrow."

The Grangers had stopped in town and bought groceries. As Emma, Hermione and Ginny cooked, Harry walked down to the Cleavers and invited them to dinner.

It was a very merry gathering, the Cleavers telling many humorous and touching stories about Henry, with whom they'd always been close friends.

"I'd chide him occasionally about his drinking," June admitted, "but he was always such a, well, such a happy drunk. We'll truly miss him, Emma, Dan, we really will."

They sent the Cleavers home with a dozen bottles of wine, Ward promising, "We'll toast Henry's memory with them all, never fear."

"Well, I'm going to soak in the hot tub," Ginny announced when clean-up was done. "Anyone want to join me?" Harry followed quickly.

After they'd been in the tub a few minutes, Ron pounded on the door.

"Hey, hurry up! You know others of us might like a soak."

"Come join us," Ginny said.

"Are you insane, Ginny? You're my sister!"

"I'm also under the water that's covered with foam. If you're that shy, wear some trunks."

Ron and Hermione came in, both blushing brightly as Harry and Ginny smirked at them.

"We'll close our eyes," Harry said. He and Ginny did so as Ron and Hermione removed their bathrobes and got into the tub.

Harry immediately scooted over next to Hermione.

"Come on, Hermione," he teased. "Let me see what you've got!" He put his hand under the water and actually squeezed her thigh.

"Harry Potter, I will hex you if you touch me again, you...you, you lecherous rogue," she squealed. "Ginny! Tell him no sex tonight if he touches me again."

"You heard her, Potter. Get over here and squeeze my thighs!"

"Stop it! Stop it, both of you!" Ron screeched.

Ginny stuck her tongue out at him as she climbed onto Harry's lap, her nipples teasingly appearing and disappearing in the foam.

Suddenly, Dan and Emma walked in, disrobed and climbed into the tub. Ron's mouth was agape, while Hermione had her red face buried in her hands. Harry and Ginny just giggled.

"Oh, for heaven's sake, Hermione," Emma huffed. "It's not like you haven't seen us naked before."

"The last time I saw Daddy naked I was ten years old, mother! What on earth are you two trying to prove?"

"Nothing, dear," Emma said. "We wanted to try out the hot tub. It's much more fun when there's company. Surely you're not afraid that your husband is going to desert you for me, are you?"

"I might," Harry growled. "OWW! Ginny! That hurt!"

"I can make it hurt a lot worse, too, if you're not careful," she threatened, doing her best not to snigger.

"Do you mean Ron is the only man you've ever seen naked, Hermione?" Her mother asked.

"Yes, mother! Of course he is!"

"All that time with Harry that one year. You never saw him?"

"Just in my boxers, once," Harry laughed. "I think she did it on purpose because I'd caught her in her in just her knickers a week earlier."

"I did no such thing!" Hermione denied vehemently. "It was just an accident!"

"How about you, Ginny?" Emma asked.

"I grew up with six brothers, Emma," Ginny said with a grin. "And only one bathroom. I saw plenty."

"You were five!" Ron said.

"I was five the last time I saw you. You aren't my only brother, you know."

Ron stuck his fingers in his ears. "I don't want to hear another word."

Through all this, Dan was reading a letter and sipping on his wine. He set them both down on a short table next to the edge of the tub that was obviously there for that purpose.

"What are you reading, Daddy?" Hermione asked, still red in the face and not just from the heat of the water.

"A letter from Henry that was enclosed with the will," he said. "He wrote it about a year ago. It's just sort of reminiscences of his time here, but he keeps using the phrase _'In Vino Veritas_.' I guess he must have been drunk when he wrote it."

"That means 'In wine there is truth,' right?" Harry asked. Dan nodded.

"_In vino veritas_, _In vino veritas_," Harry mumbled. "Great fucking Merlin's balls!"

Harry leaped out of the tub, making Hermione blush and hide her eyes as he cast a drying spell on himself and pulled on his jeans.

"Come on, everyone! Don't just sit there!" Harry yelled, pulling Ginny up and making Ron groan.

"What are you on about, Harry?" Hermione asked, peeking through her fingers.

"It must mean something about the wine cellar, come on," Harry insisted. "Hermione, you can _obliviate_ me later, but haul your bum out of there and come on!"

Hermione took a deep breath and stood up, got out and dried herself as quickly as she could and slipped on her bathrobe. Ron, Dan and Emma did the same.

"I've always wondered why there was so much wine here," Harry said. "I read some of Henry's books about wine and none of it is all that special. And when inventorying his effects, I saw that he ordered at least two cases every month. The Sheriff said Henry had wine with both lunch and dinner, but he rarely had big crowds here, so why would he have so much wine?"

"Well, why?" Ron asked.

"Because he didn't want the wine racks moved!"

Harry was talking as he led them all through the kitchen, down to the pantry and into the wine cellar. The three wine racks were in the shape of a 'T', rather than side by side. Where the leg of the 'T' intercepted the top, a significant portion of the packed earth floor was covered.

Harry pointed his wand at that spot. "_Revelio Portus_!"

The outline of a trap door was revealed.

"Merlin's saggy nuts!" Ron swore. "Is that what I think it might be?"

Dan and Emma watched as the four others gently and carefully levitated the wine racks to another area of the room. Harry got on his hands and knees and carefully started charming dirt away a little at a time until an iron ring was exposed.

He pulled on it, but the door didn't budge.

"Let me, Harry," Hermione said. "_Leviosa Portus_."

The trap door lifted with a groan of rusty hinges. The top of a ladder was visible leading into the darkness below. The four lit their wands, but Dan ran up to the kitchen and returned with several electric torches.

"I think these might be better, Harry."

"Do you want to do the honors, Mr. Granger?" Harry asked. "He was your brother."

Dan nodded and carefully descended the ladder.

"Daddy?" Hermione yelled after there was silence for some thirty seconds. "Are you alright?"

"Come here and look. All of you!"

Harry tried to go next, but Hermione stopped him.

"I'm next, Harry!" she said. "You just want to be able to look up my bathrobe, you...you..."

Then she squealed and hugged him tightly. "Gods, Harry, you're just brilliant."

She went down, followed by her mother, then Ron, Ginny and Harry.

They were standing in a cavern with veins of quartz sparkling in the walls. And inside the quartz was the unmistakable glint of gold.

"Bloody fucking hell!" Ron gasped. Hermione didn't even scold him, she was just staring too.

Dan found a book lying on a table and picked it up. It appeared fairly new, so he fanned the pages until he got to the last entry, which was from about a year ago. It was in his brother's handwriting.

"_I don't know why I come down here_," he'd written. "_I know I can't mine any of this_. _I'd probably bring the whole thing down on my head_. _I've picked up a few loose crystals over the years, taken them to Reno and sold them to collectors_."

Dan flipped to the front of the book and found it was in his brother's hand as well, but the words were from a journal Henry had found when he entered the mine for the first time. He had found the door from the pantry into the room above by accident, when he was taking down some old shelves to put up a wine rack. The shelves had been built over the door, and he discovered that the shelves were actually hinged on one side, so obviously they had swung open at some point.

He really didn't think much about it at the time, why the door was hidden, and as he inspected the other room, finding it roofed and walled with rough lumber but the floor was only packed earth, he thought it would make a nice wine cellar and provide some additional storage for odds and ends. He arranged with a local handyman to put some lights in it, which he did, commenting that it might have been an old root cellar.

The handyman was in his sixties and had lived in the area all his life. He said there had been some sort of dwelling on this site for as long as he could remember.

"In fact, my Grandpa said there's been somethin' here since gold rush days. But, I never heard of no one findin' any gold around here, other than a stray nugget in a stream once in a while."

As Henry found time over his first year there, he leveled out the dirt floor, so that the wine racks would sit evenly. That was how he found the iron ring and after a good deal of shoveling and prying and cursing, he managed to open the trap door. After descending he also stood in wonder as he stared at the gold-infused quartz.

He found an old journal down there, with the first entry dated in 1885. A trapper had built a cabin here and while digging a root cellar, had struck the vein a mere six feet beneath the surface.

Being a reclusive, but very clever fellow, he worked the find alone, often traveling as far as San Francisco or even Los Angeles to sell the raw gold. On one trip, he'd patronized a young prostitute whom he convinced to come away with him.

They raised a family, chipping away at the vein and carefully spreading their money out in several banks in different states, eventually saving enough money to buy the lake and the surrounding land from the Federal government under the Homestead Act.

Shortly after World War I, hunting and fishing enthusiasts had started coming to the lake and they started selling parcels for seasonal cabins, making a great deal of money, while they still chipped away at the gold.

Then, in the 1930s, private ownership of gold was outlawed and they knew selling raw gold on the open market would lead to way too many inquiries from nosy bureaucrats. Since they were rich anyway from land sales, they all moved away after sealing off the entrance to the mine and sold the land to a developer, who liked it so much he built his own home there. He especially liked the old 'root cellar' since it gave him a place to hide his illegal booze until Prohibition ended.

He sold the property in the 1950s at a tidy profit and the new owner had built the current cabin on it. It was expanded and improved over the years until Henry bought it in 1995 and added the enclosed porch and the hot tub.

"Wow," Ron said. "Maybe you should keep this place, Dan. You know, come back here once a year and pick up a few baubles."

"Don't need the money and selling unrefined, raw gold like this would still lead to a lot of questions, Ron," Dan said. "Oh, it's a nice thought, but I'm just not interested."

"Besides, Daddy," Hermione reminded him primly. "The gold really isn't yours. It belongs to the American government."

"What they don't know..." Ron started, then, stopped as Hermione glared at him.

"I think we should just seal everything up again and forget about it," Emma said. "If we tell the government, they'd probably lease the rights to some venture capitalists who would destroy this entire beautiful, pristine area."

She bent down and picked up a particularly beautiful crystal and stared into it.

"Of course, one little souvenir shouldn't be a problem."

Everyone else looked around a bit and found a piece of quartz that they particularly liked. Ron, of course, picked up several causing Hermione to glare at him.

"My mother said one, Ron."

"But, Hermione," he whined. "Maybe I'm taking them as gifts for my brothers and parents.

"Maybe you're taking them thinking about how much money you could get for them," she frowned. "One, Ron. Only one."

They all climbed up the ladder, then sealed the door magically and eliminated all traces of it on the surface. They restored all the dirt, packing it extremely tightly, then returned to wine racks to their original positions.

Ginny crawled into bed with Harry that night, then rolled over on her back and pulled him between her thighs.

"No need for foreplay tonight, Harry, I am hot and ready."

Of course, he teased her for nearly half an hour, kissing, licking, nipping, sucking and always backing off seconds before she came. She finally screamed, rolled Harry onto his back and impaled herself on him, brining herself off within seconds.

"You're a bastard, you know that, Harry Potter?" She gasped as she quickly approached another orgasm, sliding herself up and down on him furiously.

"Yeah, but I'm your bastard, aren't I?"

Ginny whimpered, whined and came, making Harry grunt as her muscles clenched him hard.

"Why I love a self-centered, egotistical berk like you is beyond me," she said, riding him fiercely and building herself up for another explosion. "I could have married anyone I wanted, but I had to choose you! Oh, fuck! Harry!"

She came again and Harry couldn't hold back, rolling her back underneath him as he thrust himself into as deeply as possible, gasping as he spilled inside her while she cried and screamed and came yet again.

In their room, Ron was teasing Hermione's thighs and breasts, but she was playing hard to get tonight.

"Honestly, Ron," she said. "Trying to take extra gold as gifts."

"I would have given them away, honest, Hermione," Ron said, licking one of her perky, rosy nipples. "It's just that I've been so poor, I've always been so poor."

Hermione lifted his head from her breast and kissed him with all the passion she could muster.

"Ron, you've never been poor in the things that mattered - love, family, friends, loyalty. We're not poor, Ron. Not by a long shot. And no one in your family is, either."

"Mum and Dad..." he started.

"No longer have to feed seven ravenous children who outgrew their clothes by the end of each meal." She laughed. "Ginny is one of the highest paid Quidditch players in the world. Harry has his parents' inheritance and will probaly be Chief Auror in a few years. Bill probably makes more than Kingsley does. George is opening his third branch. You honestly don't think your parents aren't being taken care of."

"Well, I'd like to do my bit, too," he said, returning his lips to her breasts.

"And don't forget my dowry," she grinned, then, squeaked a little as he bit her nipple with just a little extra force.

"Well, as you pointed out," he said, kissing down her stomach and heading towards the enticing brown triangle between her thighs, "that's all yours. Going to endow S.P.E.W.?"

"Maybe," she whimpered as he kissed the inside of her thighs and softly sucked on her lower lips.

"What else do you have in mind," he asked, kissing her everywhere but the one place she wanted and needed it the most.

"I thought luxury box seats at next year's Quidditch World Cup for the entire family, plus a deluxe tent might be a nice use for some of it."

Ron looked up at her, his mouth hanging open.

"Seriously?"

"Seriously," she said, pushing his head back down into her pussy. "But only if you make me come in the next sixty seconds!"

Ron set to his task with vigor and a smile. Hermione screamed with delight.

Even Dan and Emma were relaxing in each other's arms after their own very satisfying shag.

"The children would be shocked knowing we still have sex," Emma laughed, her body still shivering from her orgasm.

"I intend to keep you happy and well-shagged until the day we die, if at all possible," Dan said, stroking his wife's breasts. "Unless, of course, you decide to run off with Harry."

"Oh, he's a handsome hunk, that's for sure." Emma smiled, kissing Dan softly. "But, I need experience, not enthusiasm. I love you, Dan."

All three couples were smiling happily at breakfast. As Ron helped Hermione clean up he whispered to her, "Do you think your folks actually...actually, well, actually, you know."

"Why wouldn't they, Ron," she said. "They're only sixty-two." Her parents had been in their late thirties when she was born.

"That's so old!" Ron declared.

"Well, I'll just have to see if Ginny will share Harry with me, once you hit sixty-two, you old fart!"

He chased her squealing to their bedroom. Harry quickly cast a Silencing Charm.

"Hopefully they'll be done before the real estate agent and the appraiser get here," Harry smirked.

Ginny got Hermione and Ron to accompany her and Harry to the lake. Hermione's two-piece was rather modest, until Ginny charmed it into one that matched her own very skimpy one.

"Ginny!" Hermione squealed, her hands covering her breasts and crotch.

"You look great, Hermione," Harry said. "Doesn't she, Ron?"

"Er, yeah, sure she does," he mumbled. "Ginny, you don't have a shred of modesty in you, do you know that!"

"Harry never complains," she said. "Come on, Hermione, just cast a Warming Charm." The two went into the water and began splashing and squealing.

"You're a lucky bloke, Ron," Harry said, eyeing the two lovely witches appreciatively.

"I know."

"Umm, a return compliment might be nice, Ron," Harry groused.

"Gah, don't make me gag, Harry! That's my sister I'd be talking about!"

The girls came out, laughing and covered with goosebumps. Ginny immediately sat in Harry's lap, straddle his hips and wrapped a large towel around them.

"I know a great way to warm up, Harry!" She said, as she started grinding her hips onto his.

"Don't you two ever stop?" Ron complained.

"Who was it who ran off to shag right after breakfast this morning, Ronald Weasley?" Ginny smirked. "Answer me that!"

Later that afternoon, the Sheriff showed up with the attorney, real estate agent and appraiser. Dan, Emma and Hermione signed several more documents, basically turning the house over to the law firm until it was sold.

"Under Mr. Granger's will," the attorney told them, "You, Mr. and Mrs. Granger, and your daughter will each get a ten percent share of the sale price. The rest will go to the local preservation society to help maintain some of the historical properties in the area."

The appraiser looked over his check list. "With all the amenities in this house, it's easily worth half a million dollars. Actually probably closer to three-quarters."

"I already have at least two interested buyers," the real estate agent told them. "There will be more and they'll bid the price up on each other. It could go for over a million."

They all could see the commission numbers shining in her eyes.

"I assume we can spend the night?" Dan asked the attorney.

"The law firm said you're welcome to stay for as long as necessary to remove your brother's effects."

"I doubt if I'd have any buyers out here until next weekend," the real estate agent added. "So I have no problems with you staying."

The three professionals left, leaving the Sheriff with the Grangers, Harry, Ron and Ginny.

"Like to stay for dinner, Sheriff?" Ginny asked with a smile. "Help us drink up some more of the wine?"

"Let me radio in to the office that I'm off duty for tonight."

Dinner was very pleasant, the Sheriff had many stories about Henry.

"How did Sam explain what happened when he first reported my brother's death?" Dan asked.

"Well, Sam always kept a boat on the lake, and he let Henry use it anytime he wanted, whether Sam was around or not. So, he said he didn't think much about it when it was missing, but claimed he saw it drifting and got another neighbor to row him out to it. They found Henry then. He had actually rowed ashore and pushed the boat back out into the lake."

"What sort of sentence is he looking at?" Emma asked.

"It's unlikely he'll leave prison while he's still alive," the Sheriff said. "He's looking at a good twenty-five years. God knows what his boys are going to do when they get out. Sam at least was a guide when he was sober. They're both useless as tits on a bull. Oh, pardon me, ladies. Must be the wine."

Harry and Ron helped the Sheriff haul the beer up and put it in his SUV. He also took the case of Bourbon and the case of rum.

"Now, as long as one of my deputies doesn't pull me over for DWI, I'll see you all later."

Harry and Ginny headed right for the hot tub. Ron and Hermione came a little later, with her parents. Dan and Emma dropped their bathrobes with nary a blush. Hermione took a deep breath, dropped hers and ignoring Harry's whistle, sedately entered the pool. Ron turned his back, dropped his bathrobe and backed into the tub.

Ginny whistled this time, snickering, "Nice bum, Ron."

Harry scooted over next to Hermione again, putting his arm around her waist.

"See, wasn't that easy? You know, Ginny and I are going to put one of these into the house we're building in Godric's Hollow. You'll be welcome anytime." He then squeezed her left cheek.

Hermione squealed. "Harry Potter! If...if you squeeze my bum one more time, Ginny will need someone else to father her children."

Harry laughed and scooted back to Ginny, putting her in his lap and kissing her deeply.

After another tremendous shag that night, Ginny was kissing Harry's chest and sucking on his nipples, making him groan with pleasure.

"I'm so glad we had this time together, Harry, even with all the problems," she murmured. "Gods, I love you."

He stroked her back, pulling her up and kissing her. "I almost wish we could afford to buy this place."

"Well, at least we'll have a hot tub," she smiled, nestling into him. "I think Hermione is finally starting to unwind a bit. She hardly blushed at all getting out of the tub."

"Now, if she can only convince your brother," Harry sighed.

Hermione was sitting on top of Ron, her head thrown back in orgasmic bliss as he thrust up into her, filling her completely, and groaning with pleasure as Hermione's soft, wet walls rippled along his shaft.

She looked down on him, squeezing him tightly inside her.

"So, should we get a hot tub, too?" She asked, still slowly riding his softening cock.

"Well, Harry and Ginny would expect to be able to use it, too. I'm not sure I like him squeezing your bum when you're naked."

"That should be my decision, Ron," she said softly. "I know I'm really uptight sometimes, but Harry and Ginny help me loosen up a bit with all their, well, naughty ways. We are twenty-three, Ron. We don't have to act like teenagers hiding the fact that we're a couple and that we're shagging. We are married, after all."

"So you're telling me that you want me to squeeze Ginny's bum?"

"I'd rather that you remain able to sire children." She laughed. "I've asked him to stop. I know he means no harm and is only teasing, but, well, I am your wife. But, well, simply being naked in a hot tub is not quite the same. You have a nice body, Ron. You should be proud of it. And I wish my body was as gorgeous as your sister's."

"It is, in its own way," Ron said, pulling her down for a kiss. "So, if we get a hot tub, we should simply invite all the family over for a nice naked swim?"

"We can wear suits," she said. "Are you telling me you wouldn't like to see Fleur in the all together?"

"That's unfair," Ron moped as Hermione giggled at him. He still got flustered and tongue-tied around Fleur.

"We don't have to get one," she said, finally slipping off him and snuggling into his shoulder. "Let Harry and Ginny do it and they can set the rules."

They all spent the next day helping the Grangers pack up various items of Henry's. They had wine with both lunch and dinner and in the hot tub.

After another night of wild, noisy sex, they had breakfast and then packed up their SUVs. As they were finishing, Sheriff Taylor drove up.

"Well, I'm gonna miss you all, especially you, Miz Potter," he said with a smile.

"Why me in particular, Andy?"

"There hasn't been a woman around here that's fills a bikini like you do since I don't know when. Oh, Sarah, the real estate agent said the bidding on the cabin is already up to 800,000 dollars, and that's sight unseen."

Ginny blushed just a bit, then stood on tiptoe and kissed Sheriff Taylor's cheek.

"You're a real teddy bear, too, Sheriff."

He gave her an odd look, then wished them all a safe trip and got back in his SUV and drove away. As he was driving away, the Cleavers walked up.

"It's been a real pleasure," June said. "Despite all the grief. Harry, Ginny, you two just keep loving each other like you do now and you'll last longer than me and Ward."

"Ginny may, but Harry never will," Ron whispered to Hermione, who blushed, giggled and smacked his arm.

"Harry, it's very kind of you and Ginny to ship all these crates home for us," Dan said.

"The Ministry is paying for it," Harry said. "I'm claiming it's all research materials."

Hermione looked scandalized.

"You aren't! Tell me you aren't, Harry Potter!"

"Of course not," Harry said. "Ginny and I have plenty of money."

"I do, too, you know," Hermione said.

"Not yet, dear," Emma said. "It will be several weeks before the money is transferred from San Francisco to London. Harry, Dan and I aren't poor."

"Let me make myself feel all good and noble," Harry laughed. "It gets me laid more."

Ginny smacked him and so did Ron.

The Grangers drove off with Ron and Hermione. Harry and Ginny hugged and kissed and took a final look at the cabin and the beautiful lake.

"I think this will always be my favorite holiday," Ginny sighed.

They got in the SUV and started down the road. Suddenly, Ginny shouted, "Stop!"

Harry did and Ginny hopped out and walked over to the Sasquatch that was standing just off the road.

"Thank you," she said, actually hugging the creature.

It snorted and grunted and stroked her hair. Ginny pulled a few strands of her long red tresses from her scalp and placed them in its hand.

"For you, my big teddy bear." The Sasquatch grunted, then, turned and walked away.

Ginny got back in the SUV, Harry was just staring open-mouthed.

"Ginny! It...it could have hurt you! Killed you!"

"Oh, Harry, he wouldn't do anything of the sort," she said. "He's not some mindless beast. He's intelligent and he knew I was his friend. He saved my life, Harry, just like I saved his."

Harry sighed, shook his head and kissed her.

"You're beautiful," he smiled. "Really foolish and reckless at times, but really beautiful."

As they crested the hill, Harry took one last look at the lake in the rearview mirror, the setting sun reflecting off its surface. He told Ginny to look out the back window. She did and gasped.

"It's like gold," she said.

"Sounds like a line from the cheesy movie we watched in the hotel in San Francisco. You know, when the old miner said, 'Thar's gold in them thar hills.!'"


End file.
